Tokubetsu
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: "Sometimes, I couldn't really help but think what made you take this job, Yuu. You are not really a shining example of patience and virtue, you know. You're an asshole – no offense meant, really. I was just saying."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own DGM.

**Title:** Tokubetsu

**Summary:** _"Sometimes, I couldn't really help but think what made you take this job, Yuu. You are not really a shining example of patience and virtue, you know. You're an _asshole_ – no offense meant, really. I was just saying."_

..

..

..

_"There are all kinds of love in this world, _

_but never the same love twice."_

— **F. Scott Fitzgerald**

..

..

..

There were many things that he couldn't understand in his life.

The perpetual annoyance called Lavi, the stupid people at the hospital where he worked, the traffic that eternally pissing him off every goddamn morning... Really, the list was so long it would take him a day to finish reciting them all.

There were so many things he wished didn't happen in his life, too, but those things led him to where he was today.

And what he had.

He was Kanda Yuu, twenty eight years old.

And he was a psychiatrist that specialized in talking to special children.

Yeah. Not exactly an ideal job for someone who get easily irritated.

Or angered, for that matter.

"_Sometimes, I couldn't really help but think what made you take this job, Yuu. You are not really a shining example of patience and virtue, you know. You're an _asshole_ – no offense meant, really. I was just saying."_

Kanda Yuu just shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't really care what other people would think about it. As long as he was properly doing his job, nothing should matter.

He opened the door of his home.

A shadow dashed to him the instant he closed the door. It clung to him like a monkey, pressing its cold nose to his neck.

Kanda calmly patted the head of the shadow and let it clung to him until he opened the lights.

White hair greeted Kanda's eyesight. It was a young man who was much shorter than him. His eyes were tightly closed, and he was still rubbing his nose on his neck.

Kanda smiled.

He had a problem about smiling, too. In work, he rarely smiled at his co-workers.

With a few exception to his patients, of course.

Kanda almost never smiled.

That's a fact.

But as he embraced the lithe body clinching him, his lips, as if they have a mind of their own, smiled widely. "Hey... What's wrong? Hmm?"

The pale young man stared at him for a moment. "Yuu away..." He sniffed as if stopping himself from crying. His face was contorted into a pouting mess, eyes were a little swollen probably because of nonstop crying, and lips were ruddy. He looked like he was fighting with himself.

This amused Kanda.

He was really trying so hard not to cry.

But as he stared at Kanda's face, he wavered and burst into tears as if he knew he was amused by his abstaining. "You left Allen! Yuu left Allen! Uwaaaaaah! Bad! Bad! Yuu bad!" He cried as he glomped on Kanda again sending the doctor's back on the door with a loud thud.

Kanda almost coughed. Thanked god Allen was smaller than his age. Imagined being glomp like this by a 26 year-old man with a normal body mass in a fucking normal basis.

He would be killed, for sure.

"Sorry..." Kanda said as he ruffled Allen's hair. "I was at work... Yuu have to work, you know? So that we can eat _mitarashi dango_."

Allen was still hiccupping when he stared at him, pouting. "Lie. You don't like mitarashii..."

Kanda bit his lips. Allen got him there.

The truth was, Kanda hated anything that was relatively sweet.

"I ate one last time, right?" He said, cajoling the man.

Allen blinked and Kanda saw him raise his left eyebrow.

_Cute..._

"But you have to eat many! Just like Allen!"

Kanda sweat dropped. "Are you trying to kill me, Moyashi?"

The next thing Kanda heard was Allen's vivacious laughter filling up the air around him, promising him years and years of eating myriad of mitarashi dango and dealing with saccharine moments like this.

He was Kanda Yuu, twenty eight years old.

And he was a psychiatrist that specialized in talking to special children.

Yeah. Not exactly an ideal job for someone who get easily irritated.

Or angered, for that matter.

"_Sometimes, I couldn't really help but think what made you take this job, Yuu. You are not really a shining example of patience and virtue, you know. You're an _asshole_ – no offense meant, really. I was just saying."_

..

..

_.._

_"It matters not who you love, _

_where you love, _

_why you love, _

_when you love _

_or how you love, _

_it only matters that you love."_

— **John Lennon**


End file.
